Sesshomaru and Shippo's Conversation
by eyecanread
Summary: This is an excerpt from my story "Days Have Passed". Can be read as a stand-alone. It was taken out of the main story due to length and ease of flow. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is an excerpt from my story Days Have Passed. Some people showed interest in the conversation Sesshomaru and Shippo had when they were away from Kagome. This is soon after Sesshomaru and Kagome have become a couple and Shippo isn't sure about the whole thing.  
**

 **As with everything I own nothing but the plot and I make no money from writing this.**

* * *

Taken out of Chapter 12: Home

Sesshomaru and Shippo's Conversation

The demon lord took his lady's arm again and they continued in the direction of the citadel. At the rate of a walk it would take them almost a week to get back but Kagome wasn't complaining, she had her two boys with her and all was finally right with the world.

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, he was so different now that they were out in public. The contrast was vast but it made her proud and humbled that he would share that part of himself with only her. She knew his heart, and that's what mattered.

Shippo followed a few paces behind the couple. Despite the lord's recent behavior and generosity he was still uneasy about him. He'd seen things go well with InuYasha a time or two and he really didn't want a repeat performance of when things went bad. Truth be told he wasn't convinced of the lord's feelings for his foster mother. There had been others who'd wanted to use her for various reasons. In that line; he wasn't sure that Sesshomaru wasn't just tolerating _his_ presence for the sake of appeasing Kagome.

Night fell and the three of them made camp, Kagome ate but neither of the males felt the need. The priestess watched Shippo stare into the fire, he seemed in turmoil about something. She was about to ask him what was worrying him when Sesshomaru stepped towards him.

"Come." Sesshomaru was looking over Shippo's shoulder as he said that, then preceded him into the darkness outside the firelight.

Shippo and Kagome shared a look and the priestess nodded him to follow. Shippo got up and soon disappeared into the night.

The two demons walked into the woods away from the firelight. They were far enough away that they couldn't be heard by Kagome, but not so far that they couldn't get back to her quickly if there were trouble.

Shippo was extremely apprehensive, he had no idea why Sesshomaru would bring him out here, and the idea that he'd done it to kill him briefly flitted through his mind. "So..." the younger demon's voice cracked, something it hadn't done in years.

"You are uncertain of This Sesshomaru's intentions," the lord said bluntly.

Shippo's spine straightened. He knew he was being obvious but he hadn't cared until this moment. He could face this for Kagome. If Sesshomaru was going to be frank than so was he, no matter how much the other demon terrified him. "Yes," he hissed out. "Kagome is very important to me. I will not see her harmed again." His fists tightened at his sides. He knew the risk he was taking by saying such things but he couldn't hold them in anymore. Sesshomaru, for his part, seemed all too relaxed. He barely moved and there was no disapproving look on his face. The younger male didn't drop his defenses though.

The lord took a step towards the fox demon, and to the boy's credit he stood his ground. Sesshomaru could sense his fear but also a greater amount of determination. "Agreed."

Shippo blinked, still wary. "What?"

Sesshomaru turned to the side, scanning out into the trees. "I do not go into this arrangement lightly." He looked back towards camp like he could see her and his voice dropped to a near-whisper. "Kagome is important to me as well."

Shippo gasped as he stared at the lord. He had never heard Sesshomaru talk about feelings (other than his hatred for InuYasha) and he doubted anyone else had either. Then he understood; Kagome had won the stoic demon's heart and he was content to let her hold it.

Shippo smiled and nodded his head just once but it was all Sesshomaru needed to know that his point had gotten across. But there was another matter that needed to be discussed. "You are also uncertain of your position."

That struck the younger demon to the heart. He _was_ unsure of what contact he would be allowed, or if he'd simply be told to get lost. His tail swished side to side in his uncertainty.

"This Sesshomaru cannot consider you an heir." His fists tightened and relaxed at his sides.

The redhead bobbed his head in agreement. He had never even considered that a possibility. "Nor do I desire to be."

A frown touched Sesshomaru's face. "Lady Kagome would be displeased if she never saw you again."

Shippo sucked in a breath through his teeth at Sesshomaru's musing. His heart clenched in his chest. Would he force him away like he thought?

"You are welcome at my citadel whenever you please," though his voice was a bit stilted his words were sincere.

Shippo let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," he said and bowed from his waist. When he raised up a thought crossed his mind making him bite his lip. "Are you... are you doing this just to make Kagome happy?"

There was a long silence from the demon lord as he thought over how and what to say to that. Finally, he shifted his hand onto the hilt of his sword as he steeled himself to answer. "I do wish to make my mate happy, that is true, but that is not the entire reason." He didn't want to say that he knew what it was like growing up without his father around and that he saw a little of himself, and dare he say InuYasha, in this boy. "If you ever desire weapons training you may utilize the instruction of myself or my men."

The fox demon's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Wha – you, me?" Flabbergasted would be a good word for the state of mind the younger demon was in at that moment. "Lord Sesshomaru," he gasped in awe. If there were any doubts about how changed Sesshomaru was from the old days this blew them out of the water.

Shippo sighed and stepped to the lord's side as they faced back the way they'd come. Kagome was back that direction, the person, the _family_ that connected the two of them. Standing side by side was a show of solidarity and that they were in agreement together.

There was a long silence but this time it was comfortable as the younger demon unconsciously paced his breathing to match Sesshomaru's. Shippo saw the lord move faintly out of the corner of his eye and thought their conversation had ended so he stepped to head back to the camp.

"Master Shippo," Sesshomaru started with an air of uncertainty, his gaze had lowered to the leaf litter at their feet.

His name on the great lord's lips froze the young kit where he stood. He held his breath, not daring to turn and look at the older demon. Questions swirled in his mind, not the least of these the fact that Sesshomaru knew his name or cared to use it. Though, it was what Sesshomaru said next that knocked him back a step mentally.

"It is This Sesshomaru's desire to do something _more_ for Lady Kagome."

He spun back around to face him. "Li – like what?" Shippo stuttered in shock.

Sesshomaru looked up at him. "I have heard that humans perform a ritual on occasions of joining. This Sesshomaru believes it is unnecessary, but would Lady Kagome feel more comfortable if such were to take place?"

Shippo had to wrap his head around what he'd just heard, not only to make out what was said but to fathom that it was said at all. "You mean a wedding? Yeah, I think Kagome would really like that." Marriage and weddings weren't somethings demons did, they mated then held gatherings to announce the bonding, simple as that.

Sesshomaru nodded in contemplation. "What is required?"

Shippo cocked his head in thought, he'd only been to a couple of human weddings. "Oh, well, friends and family being there is important. Words are spoken, promising to be together forever, food, and usually everyone dresses nicely."

A plan started to form in the lord's mind. "I must ask a favor of you, fox demon."

Shippo nodded. "Anything." At this point he truly meant it, and his insides were becoming giddy with prospects of what was to come.

"In the morning scent your way back to my citadel and ask for Rin, she is there with her mate, she is to bring whatever she deems appropriate for a ceremony. Also, instruct her to bring Kagome's maid and Jaken."

The fox was becoming excited, so much so that it showed in his face and gestures. "Where are we going?"

The lord cocked his head very slightly. "The monk and slayer reside in the fortified village, do they not?"

Shippo's eyes widened along with his grin. "Yeah. We will meet you there!"

The two of them planned further what was needed then headed back to camp. Shippo reigned in his enthusiasm and put on an air of melancholy so as not to tip Kagome off to their plans. This was going to be fun!

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, those sneaky boys. I hope you enjoyed, and if you are reading this out of context I hope you'll read the main story. Peace to you.**


End file.
